


Valentine's Rush

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: It's not bad enough Dean forgot the rolls this week, but he has forgotten Valentine's Day altogether. With the help of Jack, he hopes to pull it off.





	Valentine's Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivebeenpossessedbysatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenpossessedbysatan/gifts).



Sneaking out of bed once clear of the door Dean rushed down the hall into the main room. He wasn't trying to wake anyone.

 

"Dean, what are you doing up so early," Jack asks as he emerges from his room.

 

"I need to go to the store. You want to tag along?" Dean struggles to get his jacket on as he grabs the car keys.

 

"Sure." Jack was confused by Dean's urgency to go to the store. Was there a sale on pie, he thought to himself.

 

Finally, in the car, they head out to the nearest grocery store. Walking through the door Dean headed straight for the seasonal aisle.

 

"Hey kid, help me pick out things Cas will like," Dean says rummaging through heart-shaped boxes.

 

"Why?" Jack was even more confused by their sudden trip to the store.

 

"It's Valentine's day and I forgot to get him something. Do you really want to be there when he gets nothing? It will be worse than when I forgot the California rolls!" Dean looks at him seriously.

 

"How about this?" Jack holds up a small box full of chocolate.

 

"Too small." Dean grabs two heart boxes and holds this up for Jack to pick.

 

"That one?" Jack said with uncertainty in his voice, pointing to a bigger box of chocolates, warning a shake of Dean’s head. "What is so important about today?” Jack continued his game of twenty questions.  “I don't understand."

 

"Well, normally it wouldn't be a big deal but since the baby, everything seems to be a big deal," Dean grumbles an explanation as he heads towards the eggs. "Breakfast would be a nice touch right?"

 

"Breakfast is always good with bacon." Jack smiles.

 

"I'll make you some too but this is mainly for him," Dean says as he grabs bacon.

 

Once checked out, they loaded up the car and headed home in hopes that Castiel was still asleep. The back seat looked as though they had robbed the seasonal section of a Walmart.

Arriving home, they were in luck! Castiel was still asleep allowing them to get everything in and begin breakfast.

 

Castiel was seven months along with his and Dean’s first child. After the two adopted the little boy that became Jack, they decided to try for their own. 

 

Castiel's current condition kept him in bed. Instead of going off on his own, Jack stayed with them, excited to be there for the birth and looked forward to teaching him all he has learned. The thought would put a goofy smile on Jack's face.

 

"What?" Dean asks noticing the smile.

 

"Just can't wait till Robert Gabriel Winchester gets here. I have so much to teach him." Jack states.

 

"Well, we still have time till then." Dean plates up some eggs and placed them in front of Jack with some bacon.

 

"Thank you." Jack smiled before digging in.

 

Plating the food and setting up a tray, Dean smiled and nodded at the kid. 

 

Once the tray was ready, Dean went to wake up Cas. Grabbing the tray he heads to the room. 

 

"I didn't know you had gotten up?" Castiel said between yawns as he stretched.

 

"Happy Valentine's day, baby." Dean smiled placing the tray in front of Cas and watched nervously as tears began to run down Castiel's face.

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Dean asked worriedly.

 

"It's perfect, Dean. I love it." Cas smiles wiping the tears.

 

"I have more for you but that will have to wait for when you’re done." 

 

"You didn't have to. This is the best day ever." Cas says with a mouthful of food and wide smile full of love. 

 


End file.
